


In the Presence

by Toms_girl



Series: For the Love of Tom [1]
Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Light Dom/sub, Love, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toms_girl/pseuds/Toms_girl
Summary: Tom’s girl visits him on the set of Thor Ragnarok and gets a surprise lesson in property management from Loki.





	In the Presence

“Alright, luv?”

The security guard waved me through the gate without a second glance. Although it was, admittedly, a bit early for me to be visiting the set, he had seen me and my car pass here every day for the past three weeks. I usually came over in the late evening to pick up Tom. We’d go for a bite to eat in the on-set cafeteria, maybe – if Tom had a late start – have a few drinks with some other members of the cast and crew before returning to the hotel in Brisbane. Now it was shortly after mid-day and everybody was on lunch break. I had been cooped up in our hotel the whole day, slowly going mad.

Even though it was early winter here, I couldn’t stand the heat and usually stayed indoors during the day. Tom is a – very – early riser and I’m not, so I only saw him at night when he was done for the day. He was filming _Thor Ragnarok_ and was on set all day almost every day – leaving me alone in this strange city. I had never been to Australia before. After the first flush of excitement had passed, I had explored at length everything there is to see in Brisbane during the first two weeks. Now I was beginning to feel the drawbacks of our arrangement.

“It’ll be fun”, I had said to him to convince him of taking me on the trip to Australia. “We can stay in a luxurious hotel together. You’ll be so protected from the crowds anyway that nobody will even notice I’m there.”

“You don’t know what it’s like”, he had said. “I’ll be gone all day, and when I get back to the hotel, I’ll be completely exhausted.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’ll make a holiday out of it – do some sightseeing, go shopping, sit in the sun. And when you’re back, I’m sure I can find a way to help you relax”, I had said, tracing a finger down the side of his torso, feeling his lily-white skin. We were lying in bed on a Sunday morning with the rare London sunshine filtering through the curtains. “You could even make love to me as Loki”, I had said, uttering a fantasy I had secretly enjoyed longer than we had been together. He caught my hand before I could reach his cock and drew it up towards his chest again, twirling his long fingers through mine.

“I can’t do that”, he said. “Being Loki – it’s very emotional, very demanding. He is such a tortured soul, such a narcissist. I love him, but he is – dangerous. To become him, I have to unlock things in myself that I wouldn’t want to take home. It’s work. I have to leave it behind when I go home.” He sighed and rolled onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling and absent-mindedly touching my fingertips to his lips. “Anyway, Loki wouldn’t make love to you. He would consume you. He would possess you.”

I had buried my face in his neck and inhaled the sweet fragrance of his skin. “Maybe I want to be possessed”, I whispered.

~~~~

Pulling into the car park, I saw small groups of outrageously dressed extras leaving the tented makeshift mess hall to sit outside and enjoy a few minutes of sunshine before filming resumed. _I almost forgot – it’s winter for the people here_ , I thought. _They are still craving the sun._ All of the extras were overdressed for this weather, some in leather and furs, some in colourful woolly costumes, some even sported full body armour. Sitting in the cool air-conditioned interior of my car, I wondered how they bore the heat.

As I stepped out of my car, I was hit by a wall of warm air. Immediately, beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and a dull throbbing started up behind my right temple. Maybe it had been a mistake to come here this early. Although Tom had invited me to come to the set several times, I was sure he only did it out of courtesy – a sense of obligation because he could, of course, sense my spreading boredom – and so I had never taken him up on the offer. Now I was here, I wasn’t quite sure what exactly I had come here to do.

“Hey gorgeous”, a gruff voice with a slight Australian accent said behind me. “Hey yourself”, I replied, turning. It was Chris. Dressed in brown leather with two long knives slung across his broad back, he looked every inch the god of thunder, but the huge grin on his face betrayed the matey, overgrown boy he was. We embraced.

“Now that’s a lovely surprise”, he said. “Tom said you didn’t want to come to the set during the day.”

“I didn’t”, I said. “But I was getting restless in the hotel and –” My voice trailed off while my gaze wandered over the line of trailers beyond the car park. There was something askew, something buzzing at the edge of my mind, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “I don’t know. I’m just having kind of a weird day and I needed to see him.”

Chris nodded thoughtfully. “We all get them, darling. Tom’s in his trailer.” He pointed towards the last of the short line. Behind it was only open country.

“Thanks, Chris”, I said and started to walk towards it.

“Will you join us on set later?” he called after me. “We’re doing that scene where Cate beats the crap out of Tom, Tessa and me, it’s gonna be so awesome. You can sit with Taika, you know how he likes to have somebody to talk to between takes.”

“Sure, why not”, I said as I moved off towards Tom’s trailer. I was feeling a bit anxious, nervous even, as if I hadn’t last seen him only a few hours ago.

He had been getting ready to go for a run – something he did every morning. As he sat down on the edge of the bed to lace up his shoes, I woke up briefly and put a hand lightly on his bent back. The sun had not yet risen and the room was shadowy. He turned and smiled – that gorgeous smile for which I have always been willing to give up everything.

“Go back to sleep, my love”, he said, reaching over to stroke my tousled hair.

“What time is it?” I murmured, blinking. It was hard to focus my eyes without my glasses. On the other side of the room, a single dark-shaded lamp was lit, although it did not do much to illuminate the room.

“It’s just after three”, he said. “No time for you to be getting up. I’ll see you tonight. Pick me up at five?” I nodded and lifted my face towards him, silently asking for a kiss. He leaned down, and when his lips touched mine, I closed my eyes.

“I love you”, he whispered.

“Love you, too.”

I turned around and went back to sleep. Later, when he came back to shower and dress for work, I hadn’t woken up again.

~~~~

I reached the trailer and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I just climbed inside, figuring he wouldn’t mind. The trailer had been sitting in the sun all morning, and the air inside felt stuffy and hot. The shades were drawn on the few windows, leaving the interior very gloomy compared to the glaring sun outside. As I stepped into the perfunctory living room to the left of the entrance, I could feel sweat beginning to trickle down between my breasts. Tom did not seem to be here.

Lazily, I let my gaze drift over the few personal items Tom had brought here in order to feel more at home. We had been together for the better part of a year now, but this was the first time I had visited him on a film set. For all that I had the feeling I already knew him so well, this was a part of him that had been hidden from me until now. As I shuffled through the CDs stacked next to the stereo, I felt I was discovering a completely new side of his character.

The stuffy air inside the trailer made my head feel fuzzy. I longed for a light breeze to cool my overheated body, but the windows were all closed to keep out the worst of the heat. Letting my head fall towards the back of my neck, I sighed and ran my hand from my throat down across my breasts towards my belly. The stale air I was breathing was thoroughly mixed with the unmistakeable scent of Tom. It wasn’t so much a scent, more of an aroma – his essence, his unique animal smell that I knew so well. I inhaled it deeply. Only now I realised how horny I was. Maybe that was what had been buzzing at the edge of my consciousness all morning and made me come here – that deep yearning to be touched and to touch, to be fulfilled. Casually, I let my hand slip between my legs and touched myself through the thin fabric of my trousers. Immediately, a throbbing sensation started up there.

A sudden sound behind me made me turn. There he stood: clad all in black and green from head to toe, the leather snug around his narrow hips. Long black hair flowed around his shoulders. In his left hand, he casually held the enormous golden-horned half-helm of Loki. His huge, beautiful eyes seemed to look directly into my soul. His expression was unreadable. He looked magnificent, even regal.

Suddenly, I remembered how much he disliked being disturbed while he was psyching up for a character. How often had he told me how irritated he felt when fans spotted him on location and forced him to break his concentration, to briefly go back to Tom when he was already fully immersed in Loki or another one of his characters. Although he would never be rude or ignore them, it bothered him to be forced to break character in this way. And now I had forced him into the same situation. I felt ashamed and silly.

“I’m sorry”, I said. “You’re already preparing to go back on set. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I really shouldn’t have come. Never mind, I’ll go –“

I had started to move towards the door, but his arm shot sideways and blocked my way.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he said, his eyes boring into mine. “I don’t remember giving you leave to go.”

_My god, he’s already in character_ , I thought. We were standing very close to each other, and he looked down at me like he had never done before: not with love or affection or even desire, but as if I was his property. Mildly curious, as if I was his pet and had just performed a trick.

“I saw what you did just now. Who gave you permission to touch what is mine?” His hand reached towards my belt and began to unbuckle it. “Or did you simply endeavour to prepare yourself for me?” Gently, he slipped his hand into my knickers. His middle finger slipped between the folds between my legs, grazing my clit. I was already sopping wet. He smiled.

“Yes, that is how I like to find you. Now let me make one thing very clear.” Slowly rubbing my clitoris, he put down his half-helm on a small table to the side and grabbed my head at the back of the neck. “You are mine. Your body belongs to me. So if you want to touch yourself, you ask for permission first.”

With these words, he suddenly yanked his hand from out of my trousers. I had never felt such delicious pain. My sex was pulsating, aching for more. It was all I could do not to cry out. “I’m sorry”, I murmured.

Slowly and silently, he began to remove my clothes. Like molten wax in his hands, I seemed to have lost all capacity to move of my own free will. My eyes were glued to his while he surveyed everything his hands uncovered, his lips slightly parted.

“Don’t fret, my darling”, he said when I finally stood completely naked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. “There is a way for you to redeem yourself.” An enigmatic smile. “Kneel.”

Although it was almost gentle, the tone of his voice allowed no argument, but I would not have wanted to resist anyway. Slowly, I sank to my knees, my face exactly level with the expanding bulge in his leather trousers. With practiced ease, he opened the complicated fastenings and let his cock emerge. It stood before me, only inches from my mouth, already fully erect. From it, the same powerful animalistic aroma I had noticed in the trailer before emerged and made me moan.

I opened my lips and let my tongue run along the length of his cock from its base to the top before gently taking it into my mouth. As I started to rhythmically pump his cock with my tongue and lips, taking it deeper and deeper into my mouth with every thrust, Tom’s hands grabbed my hair and lightly held it. He started to moan. I was kneeling with open legs, and as Tom’s cock pumped into my mouth, I imagined him between my legs, filling my vagina. The throbbing sensation in my sex was almost unbearable, and I grabbed Tom’s arse and began to knead it through the leather, trying to get him still deeper into me.

Suddenly, he pulled away and looked down at me. Now there was naked hunger in his eyes. “I forgive you your trespass”, he said. “Now let me show you what I like to do with my property.”

He stepped around me, Letting his hand fall to the back of my neck, and knelt down behind me. I shivered from head to toe as his erect penis briefly touched my buttocks.

“Bend over”, he said.

As I did so, his right hand traced down my back, over my buttocks and down the outside of my thighs. Then he reached around and let his hand wander up again on the inside of my thigh until his fingers landed on my clit again.

“Are you ready, my pet?” he asked. I could not answer. My whole being was focussed on the movements of his right hand, the longing to be fulfilled so overpowering that I was left only to whimper my consent. His left hand left my hip and dipped between my legs, one finger disappearing into my pulsing vagina.

“I think you are”, he said. With his left hand, he guided his cock towards me while his right never left my clit. He put the tip of his cock to my vagina and lightly moved it around the opening, teasing me. _I am going mad_ , I thought.

When he finally pushed inside me, I gasped. It was like scratching an itch I had endured for days; nothing had ever felt as good. He pulled out and into me again, timing the movement of his hips to fit those of his fingers on my clitoris. There was no sound but the slap of his pelvis crashing into my buttocks, the wet sound of our bodies disconnecting and connecting again and our synchronised, breathless moans.

Slowly, he increased the rhythm until he was pounding into me, his fingers wildly gyrating on my clit. _I am dying_ , I thought, trying to spread my legs further to admit him even deeper into me.

Finally, the glorious explosion of our orgasms came, and I felt him sink down on my back, his cock still in me. My whole body felt hot and prickly, the enormous pulsing sensation between my legs slowly subsiding. I arched my back against him, feeling the cool leather covering his chest and his seed running down the inside of my thigh. When I squeezed his cock with the muscles of my vagina one last time, he shivered.

“You are my king”, I said.

“And you are my favourite mortal.”

~~ The End ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. There's more where this came from, but I'd like to see some of your reactions to this one before I post more stories. So please let me know if you think this is worth a read or if you'd rather I kept the rest to myself. :) Thanks a lot!


End file.
